Brain stimulation has gained momentum as an alternative to pharmacological approaches for the treatment of neurological disorders. Although direct targeting of aberrant network dynamics in the brain with electric stimulation offers the opportunity to deliver individualized stimulation with potentially higher efficacy and less undesired side-effects, most of the currently studied stimulation approaches are feedforward systems where the stimulation waveform is preprogrammed.
A need exists for a system that provides better control of dynamics in the cerebral cortex.